El hermano
by Wolfito
Summary: Zuma viene teniendo sueños y visiones desde hace tiempo, todas inconclusas o borrosas y sin sentido alguno, pero estas siempre mencionaban a un hermano que Zuma no recordaba, hasta que un día de aguas agitadas el destino le sonrió y le trajo una visita desde muy lejos que puede ser la respuesta a la incógnita de aquellos sueños


**¡Hola! esta vez les traigo una historia que quiero hacer desde hace mucho, y ahora que puedo decidí mostrarles el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y que les sea de su agrado**

-Hay días en los que te pones a recordar

Días en los que piensas, y mucho: "¿Por qué sucedió esto?" O "Debí haberlo pensado mejor"

No siempre es así, pero en el caso de cierto labrador marrón, esto era un tanto frecuente, y aunque no le afectaba mucho el día a día, cuando paraba a pensar, recordaba a cierto familiar al que hace tiempo no veía, ambos tenían una historia un tanto… distinta a lo que Zuma vivía en la actualidad, aunque no es lo que en sí preocupaba al labrador

Resulta que, este perro rescatista tenía ciertos problemas para recordar que había sucedido exactamente aquella noche, pero poco a poco la imagen se iba aclarando…

-¡Hermanito! ¡Vamos!- Pedía un labrador pequeño que junto a su hermano mayor iba a un lugar que en la memoria de Zuma se veía un tanto precario, las casas parecían un tanto necesitadas de una nueva mano de pintura, los techos de algunas de las casas eran de un material que parecía como heno, y otras parecían simples hojas de palmera amarradas a la casa con tal fuerza como para que hicieran el trabajo

Pero había una que llamaba la atención de Zuma cada vez que tenía el mismo sueño, o pesadilla, no siempre lo recordaba igual y eso también lo angustiaba un poco, la casa que atraía a Zuma era un que sobresalía del aspecto de las demás, aquella estaba prolija, de color anaranjado que se identificaba perfectamente incluso en la noche, eso era gracias a dos antorchas, cada una a un costado de la entrada, que le proporcionaban luz a aquella vivienda

Aunque algo era lo que captaba atención del pequeño labrador, el techo era distinto al de todas las demás casas, era de un material que si parecía resistente, y también parecía recién colocado, eso más que la casa estuviera en un lugar más alto que las demás la hacían parecer que alguien importante vivía allí

-¡Vamos Zuma!- Pidió una voz masculina que alegremente acompañaba al labrador en aquel sueño, que ya parecía acabarse al escuchar unos golpes en la chapa que interrumpieron algo que Zuma venía viviendo desde hace días

-¡Chase, déjalo dormir!- Pidió una voz que pertenecía a una Cockapoo que se encargaba de las tareas aéreas de aquel peculiar equipo que a la hora que corría ya estaba al pendiente de emergencias o cualquier tarea para la que los necesitaran

-¿Y si le pasó algo? Él nunca duerme hasta esta hora, me preocupa- Dijo un pastor alemán que se encargaba de otras tantas cosas, como la labor de rastreo o dar avisos importantes por megáfono, él era el encargado de despertar a sus compañeros, pero justamente Zuma no respondía a los llamados y tenía preocupados a sus compañeros

-Nadie puede dormir hasta esta hora si tú los despiertas- Dijo Skye, Chase recordó que hasta ahora nadie dormía más de lo que él indicaba, y eso hacía que lo que dijo Skye sea una buena manera de preocupar menos a Chase

-Ehh, tienes razón- Dijo Chase rascándose cerca del cuello con una de sus patas traseras -Solo espero que Ryder lo entienda, no quiero meternos en problemas y eso- Dijo Chase un poco preocupado, aunque menos que antes, sabía que Ryder no tenía que enterarse

-Nadie se meterá en problemas... ya estoy aquí- Dijo Zuma saliendo de su vehículo transformado en hogar, bostezando y todavía con sueño, miró al cielo y la altura del sol le indicaba que se había pasado de hora, o que a lo mejor el sol había decidido cambiar de rutina, pero Zuma solo caminó fuera de su casita, había transpirado mientras dormía y también estaba un tanto agitado, Chase y Skye se acercaron preocupados a ver porque Zuma estaba así

-¿Zuma estás bien?- Preguntó Skye acercándose a Zuma preocupada por el intento de Zuma por disimular su agitación

-Si... solo fue el mismo sueño otra vez- Dijo Zuma, Skye suspiró aliviada, pero no entendió que quiso decir su compañero con lo del sueño

-¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño?- Preguntó Skye con curiosidad

Zuma se quedó callado por un momento, estirándose como siempre hacía luego de despertar, intentando no contestar la pregunta de su amiga, ni siquiera él terminaba de comprender que era aquél sueño y porque sucedía cada noche desde hace un tiempo, Skye entendió que Zuma no le iba a responder, y en ese momento Ryder bajó del piso de arriba del cuartel para ver cómo le iba a sus cachorros en esa inusualmente tranquila mañana

-Hola jefe Ryder- Dijo Chase acercándose a Ryder mientras el chico salía por la puerta principal del cuartel

-Hola Chase- Dijo Ryder acercándose a acariciar a Chase, en ese momento vio como Skye y Zuma hablaban de algo que le captó la atención

-¿No has pensado en buscar ayuda de alguien que interprete los sueños?- Preguntó Skye intentando buscar algo que ayudara al caso de Zuma

-No lo sé, no creo en esas cosas- Dijo Zuma bostezando otra vez solo que ahora no se estiraba y solo abría su boca ampliamente mientras hacía el sonido característico de un bostezo

-¿Te sientes bien Zuma?- Preguntó Ryder acercándose a ver qué le sucedía al miembro marítimo del equipo

-Nada Ryder - Bostezó Zuma, Ryder ya iba contando las veces que el labrador bostezaba, preocupado de que lo que le pasaba a Zuma fuera algo más grave

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Ryder intentando lograr que Zuma repitiera lo que le dijo a Skye

-Está bien, tu ganas- Dijo Zuma suspirando, sin saber cómo explicar que un sueño raro y repetido era el motivo de su cansancio, pero se lo estaban pidiendo y a él no le gustaba mentir de cosas que podrían estar relacionadas con su salud

Pero mientras tanto, en un punto un tanto alejado de la bahía un vehículo acuático iba a una velocidad un tanto arriesgada para ese tipo de embarcaciones, resulta que allí iban un labrador muy parecido a Zuma y un tipo con un sombrero que indicaba que podía ser perfectamente un hombre de campo o un pescador, resulta que ambos tenían cosas que hacer en Bahía Aventura y aprovecharon para irse de su pequeño pueblo isleño en un solo viaje, así ahorraban combustible y otras cosas de difícil acceso en su isla

-¿Y p'que dijiste que querías venir a la bahía? ¡Lo único interesante que hay es el ayuntamiento y a lo mejor los chucos de rescate esos!- Dijo el que conducía la lancha mientras el labrador de gafas oscuras y cabello descuidado pero vistoso estaba mirando cómo se acercaban al pequeño lugar para embarcaciones que había en Bahía Aventura

-Porque creo que Zuma anda por aquí- Dijo el labrador levantando la voz por que el sonido de las olas chocando contra la embarcación y el motor fuerte no permitían que hablaran normal, el viejo que conducía casi paraba para preguntar si el labrador estaba con alguna sustancia rara en el organismo, porque ya todos en la isla daban por fallecido a aquel pequeño y tierno labrador que fue víctima de un fuerte huracán

-¿Estás seguro Mijo?- Preguntó el viejo aminorando la velocidad de la embarcación por estar entrando en una zona que requería eso, luego estacionaron la lancha y bajaron, no llevaban casi equipaje así que la aduana no tardó mucho, y una vez en tierra firme, ambos se dedicaron unas últimas palabras antes de separarse

-Ay, lo que diría tu madre si te escuchara, que en paz descanse mijo- Dijo el viejo pensando lo que dijo el labrador acerca de Zuma

-Lo sé, lo sé- Dijo el labrador mientras secaba sus gafas de sol y se las volvía a colocar -Pero estoy seguro de que ella me pidió que lo buscara ¿Sabes? mamá siempre decía que todavía sentía a Zuma en alguna parte, pero ya sabes, se volvió loca luego del huracán y eso- Dijo el labrador un tanto triste, pero se hacía hora de separarse así que el viejo pescador quiso acabar con la charla antes de ponerse muy sentimentales

-Buena suerte con eso, a mí se me hace tarde así que m'voy a tener que apurar- Dijo el viejo, ambos se saludaron y se despidieron para seguir cada uno un propio camino

El problema era que Bodhi, el labrador que venimos siguiendo desde hace rato, nunca había salido de la isla en la que vivía y de las aguas que la rodeaban, además de que un tema personal le dejaba un lapso de tiempo un tanto corto a comparación de lo que este labrador surfista deseaba, pero a su vez el tener poco tiempo le daba más motivación de hallar a Zuma

Hablando de él, Zuma y el resto estaban convocados con la formación habitual de cuando hay una emergencia, Gallineta otra vez estaba en problemas y ahora parecía serio, teniendo en cuenta que se estaba yendo en un bote de juguete y el agua estaba un tanto inestable, y solo se ponía peor

-¡Listos para la acción, jefe Ryder!- Exclamó Chase como lo hacía habitualmente al iniciar la formación del equipo

-Chicos, como algunos ya vieron la marea está empeorando en la playa y Gallineta está atrapada allí... otra vez , no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el agua se la trague y... eso- Dijo Ryder, en eso la pantalla mostró la placa de Zuma, que era claramente el encargado principal de la misión

-¡Zuma! Tu y yo iremos por la marea mientras podamos, así tendremos más posibilidades de alcanzar a Gallineta- Dijo Ryder indicando lo que haría Zuma, pero el labrador estaba a medio dormirse, llegó a escuchar lo que Ryder le indicó, pero tener los ojos cerrados se sentía tan bien que prefirió mantenerse así mientras vagamente disimulaba responder

-A... a shumer... a sumergir...- Zuma ya casi se dormía otra vez, pero Rocky estaba allí al lado del labrador, así que lo incorporó y le aplaudió en la oreja a Zuma, lo que asustó al labrador y provocó que recuperara la lucidez al instante -¡A SUMERGIRSE!- Gritó Zuma muy asustado y por reacción bajó a su vehículo sin esperar a la orden, mientras los demás inevitablemente rieron por lo que había sucedido

-¡Skye! Tú vas a sobrevolar el área y avisar de lo que sea que veas desde allí- Indicó Ryder, Skye dio su salto hacia atrás y dijo su frase característica

Y así luego de que Ryder lo indicara, él y Skye bajaron a los vehículos, Zuma casi se dormía otra vez en su vehículo, pero Ryder paró a su lado y tocó el claxon, lo que volvió a asustar a Zuma y provocó que el labrador saltara y se separara de su asiento, Ryder se rió pero también estaba muy preocupado, Zuma claramente estaba bien y a la vuelta del rescate tendrían que visitar a Katie para ver si ella podía hacer o saber algo, pero de momento tenían una misión que cumplir

Mientras tanto, la marea empeoraba y preocupaba a todos los que allí estaban, entre ellos un perro labrador que recién llegaba a la Bahía pero estaba seguro de haber visto lo que él creía que era una gallina entrar a la marea

-Supongo que es una gallina muy valiente- Pensó Bodhi, pero luego notó que aquella gallina no debería hacer eso, era peligroso -¡Diablos! ¡La gallina!- Exclamó el labrador corriendo a sacar a la gallina de la marea, tomando ''prestada'' una tabla de Surf que allí había

Bodhi era conocido en su isla por oficiar de guarda costas y explicarle a los turistas de las precauciones que había que tener en aquellas habitualmente peligrosas playas, pero esto de domar olas tampoco era algo nuevo, en aquella isla se competía cada año entre habitantes y visitantes un torneo de Surf, Bodhi nunca ganó uno pero siempre quedaba entre los 5 primeros, así que se podría decir que esto no era demasiado complicado o nuevo para él

Aunque hubo un pequeño pero importante factor que Bodhi no contó al lanzarse al agua

Aquella playa tenía ciertos problemas de piedras en la arena debajo del agua o de la ocasional basura en que allí estaba, y justo cuando el labrador estaba cerca de la gallina sufrió un golpe fuerte de una piedra que se había levantado por la agitación de la marea, la cual le provocó un corte y que se cayera de la tabla en la que iba

Zuma y Ryder ya habían entrado a la marea, no vieron ni rastro de Gallineta, pero Skye tenía algo más que solo la gallina en sus gafas térmicas

-Ryder... ¡Creo que alguien estaba buscando a Gallineta y se cayó de una tabla!- Avisó Skye preocupada, habiendo visto como Bodhi se caía de la tabla que había tomado

-¿Qué? ¿Identificas quién era?- Preguntó Ryder preocupado mientras seguía buscando a gallineta

-Creo que un... ¿Labrador?- Dijo Skye asustada por aquello que vio, aquél comentario hizo que Zuma pisara a fondo el acelerador, un perro surfista no era para nada habitual en Bahía Aventura, y que casualmente fuera de la misma raza de Zuma provocó que el rescatista acuático dejara la tarea que le habían asignado, para ver algo que ahora se transformó en su prioridad

-¡Zuma vuelve aquí! ¡Es peligroso!- Exclamó Ryder ordenándole a Zuma que volviera antes de que le pasara algo, pero el labrador vio la sangre que había en el agua y se apresuró a sacar a quién sea que se hubiera caído de aquella tabla

-¡Equipo de buceo!- Exclamó Zuma indicándole a su mochila que preparara su respirador y el resto del equipo para bucear, Zuma notó que la marea estaba bajando así que se apresuró a ayudar a aquel que se estaba hundiendo, el labrador saltó y siguió el rastro de sangre del agua mientras buscaba donde podría estar aquel individuo

y se encontró con un labrador muy familiar intentando subir a la superficie, pero no podía lograrlo por el dolor que el corte le producía al moverse y la falta de aire que cada vez era más asfixiante

Pero para la suerte de Bodhi, Zuma había logrado encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde, el labrador mayor miró casi sin aire a aquel otro labrador que vestía de naranja, y no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio, no solo por su situación sino porque reconoció a quién le estaba salvando la vida, Zuma le colocó un respirador a aquel que no terminaba de reconocer y lo subió a su anfibio

-Tranquilo, te llevaré a la costa y allí te atenderán, ¿Si?- Pidió Zuma, que no reconocía a su propio hermano incluso teniéndolo frente a él

Bodhi se quitó el respirador, el corte le dolía mucho pero ya estaba parando de sangrar, a lo mejor por el agua salada, pero realmente quería comprobar si había encontrado a Zuma, que parecía muy preocupado

-Supongo que... te encontré- Dijo Bodhi, Zuma no escuchó bien lo que dijo, así que él se limitó a seguir llevándolo a la costa

-¿¡Zuma en que estabas pensando!?- Exclamó Ryder sonando un tanto preocupado y enfadado, Zuma no quiso discutir así que solo pidió que llevaran a Marshall al lugar para asistir al herido

-¡Hago nuestro trabajo!- Exclamó Zuma -¡Pídele a Marshall que venga rápido! ¡El labrador Tiene un corte muy grande!- Pidió Zuma un tanto apurado, Ryder suspiró y llamó a Marshall

Pero Zuma estaba en la costa y Marshall no había llegado, Ryder y Skye habían rescatado a Gallineta así que al labrador no lo necesitaban allí, Zuma evitó parar en la costa y se apuró a la clínica de Katie

-¡Katie! ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó Zuma preocupado mientras intentaba comunicarse con Katie

-¿Zuma? ¿No deberías estar en la costa?- Preguntó la chica extrañada por ver el vehículo de Zuma acercarse rápidamente a su local

-¡Traigo un herido! ¡Se cortó con algo y está perdiendo sangre!- Explicó Zuma asustado y bajando a su herido hermano de la lancha para cargarlo hasta la clínica

Katie salió con un kit de primeros auxilios en mano y ayudó a Zuma a entrar al herido labrador, allí Katie lo recostó en una camilla y miró el notorio corte, que no parecía complicado de tratar

-Solo es superficial, dame un minuto- Dijo la chica, Zuma vio como ella sacaba una gasa y un poco de alcohol para intentar ayudar a curar la herida de Bodhi, que no reaccionó muy bien, le dolió, pero era por su bien

-¡Ay! - Exclamó Bodhi al sentir la gasa con el alcohol contactar con su herida

-Quédate quieto- Pidió Katie preparando un vendaje -Te pondré un vendaje y tendrás que mantenerte en reposo unos días, ¿Si?- Indicó Katie comenzando a aplicar el vendaje en el corte que parecía haber parado completamente de sangrar -¿Tienes algún dueño o alguien a quién podamos llamar?- Preguntó la chica, Bodhi se rió un poco miró a Zuma

-¿Soy yo o me está tratando de cachorro?- Preguntó Bodhi riéndose un poco -¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas que hacíamos chistes de cualquier tipo allá en la isla?- Preguntó el labrador, Zuma tuvo una fugaz imagen de la isla con la que venía soñando desde hace días

-¿Que... isla?- Preguntó Zuma confundido

-Ajá, ya veo.. el huracán te lavó el cerebro- Dijo Bodhi, notando que la marea no había logrado quitarle el collar que este labrador isleño tenía, bueno... sonará raro, pero tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho Zuma... ¿Te suena este collar?- Preguntó Bodhi mostrando un colmillo de tiburón en una cuerda, Zuma recordaba aquello perfectamente, fue lo primero que vio cuando llegó a Bahía Aventura, y conservaba el mismo collar en su casa, pero nunca creyó ver uno igual

-Tienes uno... igualito al mío- Dijo Zuma confundido e incluso asustado por la réplica exacta de su collar anterior al que usaba ahora, en eso, un recuerdo muy fuerte le llegó, aquella misma escena de su sueño de esta mañana, pero algo más clara, allí estaban él, y este mismo labrador, Zuma no estaba seguro del nombre, pero el expectante Bodhi quería escuchar lo que Zuma iba a decir

-Espera... entonces tú...- Dijo Zuma, le costaba recordar con claridad, pero ahora muchas cosas de sus sueños parecían conectarse y cobrar sentido luego de días de sueños y pesadillas dispersos por su cabeza, ahora terminó de reconocer a aquél labrador -¿Bodhi... eres tú?- Preguntó Zuma, notando cierta sonrisa de orgullo y alegría en aquel labrador que resultaba ser su hermano


End file.
